


Reunion

by lea_ysaye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom is back in Wellington, reconnecting with an old cast mate.</p><p>-.-</p><p>I wrote this back in 2003. I am not 100% sure it's finished, but if it isn't, I think the cliffhanger is quite nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Weird feeling that, being back in Wellington. Dom stepped out of the theatre and right into the alley next to it, fumbling in his pockets for the pack of cloves he had stolen from Elijah the night before. He never smokes, never liked the bitter taste of it, and the scent of this particular kind of fags makes him especially sick. But for some reason he had nicked these from Lij in the club last night, almost unconsciously pocketing them. Elijah, quite unconscious himself, hadn't noticed.

Now, standing in the cold autumn drizzle, he knew why he took the cigs. He knew, even last night, that he would be nervous today, meeting him again, and that he would be glad to give his shaking fingers something to do then.

"Hey, Monaghan, d'you have a smoke for me." 

Dom's heart began to race. He had known, somehow, that Craig would come out looking for him, had suspected all along that the other man had seen him in the audience. He had not really thought there would be a chance that he would be able to sneak in, get a look at his former co-star and leave again unnoticed. And, to be honest with himself, he had hoped that Craig would see him and would come looking for him. But all the same, Dom was startled.

He forced his heart to slow down a bit and braced himself. Then he turned around.

"Aren't you supposed to be in there, doing a play?"

Dom tried very hard to sound casual, but the words came out squeakier than he intended.  
Craig started to stroll over to him now, letting the back entrance door snap shut behind him. Dom's knees suddenly became all wobbly. Fuck it, the guy looked even better than he had remembered him! A sharp intake of breath and the cursed clove smoke, left Dom in a sudden coughing fit. Craig, who now stood very close to the Brit, took the cigarette from Dom's shaking fingers. He took a swift drag and elegantly exhaled the bitter essence.

"Don't remember you smoking, Parker," Dom managed to say in between the gasps for air.

Craig raised one eyebrow. "You didn't smoke either when I last saw you, Monaghan, and I must say, you're still not very good at it."

Dom, who had mostly recovered, blushed quite fiercely. Craig grinned, surveying Dom, who looked quite uncomfortable now and tried to avert his eyes.

"You stole these from Elijah, didn't you?" If possible, Dom's blush deepened. "What did you have in mind, impressing me with your coolness?" Craig now laughed out loud, and that broke Dom's embarrassment. He grinned openly at the other man now.

"The way you say this makes it sound so stupid, childish almost..."

"Well, it was, mate!" Craig then suddenly put one arm around Dom's shoulders and smiled down on the smaller man. 

"Dorky as ever. It's nice to see you, Monaghan."

Shivers of hot and cold ran down Dom's body at the same time. He tried to think of something to say, but he was spared a reply, for Craig immediately continued.

"Wanna go for a drink, mate? My work here is done for today, and I already told the director I wouldn't stay for the After Party."

With his heart in his mouth, all Dom could do was nod. So, without removing his arm from the intimate hug, Craig began leading the Brit towards the street where they strolled down the pavement slowly. Bit by bit, while listening to the chatter of the older man, he relaxed and finally dared to put his own arm around Craig's waist.

**

Several drinks later, in a quiet bar in downtown Wellington, Dom's nervousness from before was only a vague memory. Both he and Craig were comfortably tipsy by now, and after a long time of giggly puns and endless teasing their conversation grew more serious. 

"You know, Monaghan, what I've been wondering about for some time now?"

The slightly fluttery feeling from earlier returned to Dom's belly, when the other man looked deeply into his eyes. "No, mate, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

Craig turned his eyes onto the table, apparently studying his own hand intensely. "I always asked myself why the two of us never got together." Now he turned his eyes back to Dom's, searching for his gaze.

Suddenly Dom was less nervous. So it hadn't just been his imagination, his own desire which he had felt so strongly during the short time Craig was on the set with them. There had been feelings on the other side as well. Dom cursed himself silently for not daring to make the first step back then.

"That's actually a thing I'd like to know, too." Stupid answer, really, but what is the right thing to say in such a situation?

Now Craig seemed to be the nervous one. He clenched and unclenched his hands several times, not meeting Dom's eyes. Then he cleared his throat. 

"Well, I thought you and Elijah... you were a couple, weren't you?"

Dom nodded. Craig continued.

"But you aren't anymore." Dom nodded again. "See, I heard all those rumours, the tabloids were all gushy about you two... What happened?"

Dom had avoided that topic for so long now, always wishing he could just tell all the world that, yes, he and Lij had been a couple for about a year, but no, they were no longer together. But he could not say that, all he could do was deny publicly over and over again that there had ever been anything more than friendship between him and the blue-eyed boy.

But now he could tell.

"It didn't work out. When we were here in New Zealand everything seemed perfect. Nobody here knew us that well, and nobody cared that a former child actor had turned out to prefer men. But when we got home, and the movies turned out to be such a fabulous money machine, everything changed. 

"Actually, I guess it only made a hopeless situation worse. For Elijah the whole Lord of the Ring experience was a last step of growing up. When he came back to LA, suddenly a huge star, he was more than ready to see this all as a once-in-a-lifetime experiment. Including me. The fact that the executives were not very happy about a gay Frodo was the perfect excuse to end it."

He hesitated for a moment.

"I'm not really angry or anything, you know. It's not his fault, in some weird way. I really believe that he didn't mean to hurt me or anything, and maybe he was even convinced that this was his true self, just to discover later that it wasn't... We're friends now, you know. Kind of, anyway..."

Craig looked at him with compassion. "So he isn't gay?"

Dom shrugged. "Who knows? I think he doesn't even know himself. I just wish I wouldn't have been the one he used for experimenting..."

He had to stop right there or he would break down completely, right here and now. He rubbed his eyes and took another mouthful of beer. When he had swallowed he looked back at Craig.

"All I know now is that I should've listened to my inner voice back then when I met you. Maybe that would've worked better."

Craig extended one arm over the table and took Dom's hand in his.

"You know, it still could."

**

Somehow they ended up at in Craig's apartment. Craig had stopped a cab when they had gotten out of the bar, and a single glance over to Dom had confirmed their further plans for the evening.

Craig now closed the door behind them and then turned around. Dom stood very close, and in the dim-lighted hall he could see the other man's eyes staring into his. Craig couldn't be sure because of the poor lighting but he had the impression that there was more than just desire in those eyes. He thought he could see a certain kind of desperation, a hunger that was eating at Dom's soul.

This impression was quickly forgotten, however, when the Brit closed the remaining space between them with a single step and a tilt of the head. Craig responded to the offer, leaned down and covered Dom's parted lips with his own mouth.

A throbbing heat began to form in his body, steadily increased by exploring hands that found their way beneath his shirt. Long fingers ghosted over his skin, causing goose bumps and shivers. Craig quickly lifted his arms and got rid of the shirt. Then Craig's hands began to wander, undoing what seemed like a million buttons in a hurry. Then, bare-chested and panting they stood still for a second, facing each other. Craig ended this moment by taking Dom's hand and leading him down the hall into the bedroom. Again a second of just looking at each other, of caressing the other man's body only with the eyes.

Almost dreamily Dom's hand wandered to his own belt. He unbuckled it and opened the fly of his jeans. Then he let his pants drop to the floor. Craig, seeing the younger man standing there in his boxers, his erection already visible through the fabric, could hardly restrain himself. He now stepped over to Dom, mirroring the Brit's movements from before by tilting his head down slightly, offering his lips to the caress of Dom's mouth. 

Craig began to unbutton his own pants now, supported by Dom's hands. The hands of the other man were left to the task all by themselves when Craig began to stroke Dom's smooth chest. Slowly Craig let his hands wander deeper, teasingly hovering over the waistband of the boxers.

He slipped his hands beneath the elastic band, soon feeling the hot, throbbing erection against his fingers. Finally he pulled down the shorts, freeing Dom's cock from the last restrictions. He realized with a certain excitement that watching this beautiful, well-sized cock made himself go rock-hard, too.

Meanwhile Dom had been pulling down Craig's pants as well, cupping the growing erection within through the boxers. He again searched for eye-contact, smiling at him when he felt Craig's cock grow harder and harder. He gently rubbed the hard-on through the fabric, eliciting low moans from the older man.

Craig now guided Dom's hand to a faster rhythm, making him press against his cock with more force. He closed the eyes and let his head fall back, giving in to the sensation in his sensitized groin.

Dom's hands moved on then, pulling down the boxers. Craig opened his eyes again, they both stepped out of the clothes heaps on the floor, hands still on each other. Dom gently guided the other man towards the bed now, pushed him down on the pillows. He climbed on the bed as well, lying down next to Craig, pressing himself against his lover. Craig could feel Dom's erection against his thigh, felt the other's chest pressing against his. Dom's rapid heartbeat resonated within his own body, causing his own blood pressure to go up.


End file.
